Canción de calabaza
by Charly Land
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman pensó que los titanes serían quienes la arrastrarían al infierno, pero fueron los que se hacían llamar 'humanos' los que la llevaron allí. Aunque no sabe decir, si eso es una pesadilla o es realidad. [Fanfic participante del Reto Rugidos de la página #AttackonFanfics] [Dedicado a NarubyScarlet] [SemiCanonverse] [MikasaAckerman]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas |** Este Fic pertenece al Desafío 'Rugidos' de _**#AttackonFanfics**_

* * *

—Para: Naruby Scarlet—

* * *

 **Canción de Calabaza**

 **.**

* * *

Marley había cumplido su promesa, y aquella noche su ataque fue tan destructivo que Mikasa Ackerman solo pudo ser lo que todos los habitantes dentro de aquellos muros eran.

Un mero espectador de tal aniquilación.

Otro par de ojos más que vio como el cielo ardía en llamas y descendía en virulentas nubes que secaban los pulmones y alentaban los gritos por los titanes que caían a diestra y siniestra desde ellas.

Esa noche oscura, una lluvia de titanes hambrientos era la catástrofe que engullía la Isla Paradis. Una catástrofe en la que miles de vidas eran cercenadas sin piedad y por ello, la tierra era manchada de sangre.

Y ella lloró al ver la devastación en la que su mundo se sumió, y siguió llorando mientras salía junto a sus compañeros en pos de salvaguardar a cuanta gente pudieran, pero que al final fue en vano. Pues en la marejada de desesperación y agonía a nadie le importó sus voces, sus clamores y su lucha.

Atrapados en el pánico, aquellas gentes por las que muchos de ellos habían dejado más que su infancia y futuro, pasaron encima de sus esfuerzos, desmoronando sus intentos.

Pies frenéticos y brazos violentos ayudaron a las bocas bestiales a arrancar los alientos de vida y los sueños de una mañana de libertad a aquellos soldados que eran su último escudo.

Fue así que mientras la noche avanzaba, que Mikasa sintió como su llanto se intensificaba al ver las fatídicas escenas. Un llanto que se convirtió en desgarradores gritos al contemplar desde el tejado en el que se encontraba, como Armin, transformado en un titán, sucumbía ante sus iguales, que como un tsunami se abalanzaban sobre él.

Amasijo de carne, vómito de sangre y tejidos entre fauces predadoras, a eso fue reducido aquel rubiecillo, quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, su otro hermano.

No.

No.

No.

Repetía su alma una y otra vez, negándose ante las imágenes que la destrozaban con crueldad.

«Tiene que ser todo esto una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla» Se decía.

«No está pasando. Estoy soñando. Es una ilusión» Trataba de convencerse.

Pero era una asquerosa verdad. La única verdad que existía y existiría para ella.

Una que terminó de escupirle en la cara que, después de aquella noche nada volvería a ser como lo fue, o como habían deseado que fuese todos aquellos que ahora estaban muertos. Pues cuando uno de los enormes pájaros de metal que sobrevolaban la ciudad descendió sobre el muro cornado por la Gran Sina, supo que no habría nada más. Porque era el final. Lo hizo al ver como unos desconocidos gritaban desde lo alto con voz de júbilo:

—«¡Al fin lo hemos logrado!» «¡En esta noche estamos regresando a los demonios al infierno!»

Después de aquello, lenguas de fuego expulsadas desde las bocas de los pájaros de metal impactaron con arrasador vorágine con todo cuanto estaba bajo ellos.

Los rugidos de titanes y los llantos de agonía de su pueblo se volvieron uno solo entre el humo negro del incendio voraz, que como un remolino ascendió en espiral hasta el cielo. Una espiral que formó una única nube que parecía danzar al ritmo de una canción siniestra. Una nube de nauseabundo olor bailoteando al compás de la música de la muerte.

Ella solo pudo seguir llorando. Tan solo eso, llorar y desplomarse sobre sus piernas mientras enloquecía de dolor y pena ante aquella tonada que no dejaba de sonar, que seguía y seguiría repiqueteando en sus tímpanos una y otra vez, repitiéndose sin final, atormentándola sin tregua y sin compasión así todo comenzara a desvanecerse, a volverse nada y desmoronarse, distorsionándose hasta eviscerar y reducir todas aquellas imágenes que se habían grabado a fuego en sus retinas en una infinidad de virutas de motas de luz, chispeante agonía que carcome su cuerpo desde el interior y se extiende por cada célula. Una agonía que es tan solo el despertar. El retorno a la conciencia de su ser lánguido y hecho girones a un nuevo infierno.

El infierno del presente, de la realidad.

Un infierno de altas paredes de blanco insípido y penetrante olor a antiséptico, desinfectantes y sustancias de las que jamás ha sabido el nombre, pero de los cuales si conoce su origen.

A los lejos, desde el otro lado de aquel muro de concreto, la melodía infernal sigue sonando. Una melodía compuesta por gemidos profundos, agonizantes, lastimeros e infantiles que resuenan por sobre las voces monótonas que de vez en cuando se vuelven risillas apagadas. Risillas de mounstros en pieles de humanos que torturan a las pobres criaturas que mantienen allí. Criaturas que habitan todas las aéreas de aquel lugar y que no son más que niños condenados a ser los conejillos de indias de los protocolos de experimentación para los que han sido traídos a ese cruel mundo.

Es hasta irónico pensar que alguna vez aquellos mounstros los llamaron demonios a ellos, a la gente de Ymir, y montaron todo un espectáculo para el mundo, en donde los ponían como tales seres malignos, tan solo para poderse hacerse de su control y de lo que representaban:

La clave para la sana y perfecta evolución de la humanidad. La fuente del progreso y la vida eterna.

Los gemidos se vuelven llantos explosivos y ella intenta cubrirse los oídos para no oírlos más. No a esos niños, no a ellos. A ellos que si bien no son sus hijos, son un producto de su vientre.

El sonido de pulcros zapatos hace eco en los pasillos y un minuto después una pequeña ventanilla se abre frente a sí. Una mirada impermutable la observa minuciosamente, con un cierto brillo de complacencia.

El momento de su 'visita diaria' ha llegado.

La puerta se abre y un hombre de mediana edad avanza hasta ella, que sentada permanece ausente contra una esquina.

—¿Cómo amaneció hoy mi mamá consentida? —es lo que al entrar dice con voz aburrida el hombre de cabello encanecido y envuelto en una bata blanca que la había estado observando y que es quien está a cargo de ella. Ese hombre que dice ser un científico y que se llama Dr. Heis.

Mikasa le llama 'el mounstro de ojos color olivo' 'El rey del infierno blanco'

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a responder? —continua él, esta vez con un tono burlón en sus palabras.

Ella levanta los ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él, pero sus labios se mantienen sellados. Permanecen así, y no porque no quiera, sino porque no puede. Pues su lengua ha sido arrancada de tajo desde hace mucho. Aunque de todos modos, si aún la conservara, seguiría enmudecida. Los largos años de torturas psicológicas y físicas han quebrado a la Mikasa fuerte y valerosa, a la que podía pelear y hacerle frente a todo un batallón. Ahora solo es un cascarón vacío, un ser obediente a todo lo que los que gobiernan allí —y a toda la sociedad desde las sombras— ordenan.

—Tan tímida como siempre, mi linda Mikasa—dice el hombre a la vez que se agacha hasta quedar a su altura y empezar a palpar sin cuidado su estómago abultado de casi siete meses de gestación—. Oh—murmura con un suspiro aletargado después de su inspección.

—¿Fallido?—pregunta una mujer de cabellera oscura desde el umbral, en donde ha permanecido todo ese tiempo.

—Si—responde el hombre.

—Alistaremos el quirófano—dice alguien más con la voz carente de emociones.

—Lo siento mamá, pero el prototito32 ha muerto—le murmura sobre el rostro el hombre—. Pero no te preocupes, en unas semanas lo volveremos a intentar— y se inclina un poquito para besarle los labios. Mikasa tan solo deja caer la cabeza cuando él se aparta de sí, en un gesto de total sumisión para dejar que los esbirros espeluznantes del mounstro de ojos color olivo enfundados en ropas blancas se la lleven hacia ese lugar en donde a como sucedido en anteriores ocasiones, retiraran de su cuerpo otro infante. Otra criatura inocente más de la que jamás conocerá ni su rostro.

El sonido de las rueditas de una camilla se expande por la habitación y unos segundos después está siendo subida a esta y la larga caminata hacia la sala de operaciones empieza.

Mientras recorren los pasillos Mikasa observa desinteresadamente las celdas enormes que allí en ese lugar de perversión y muerte se encuentran. Jaulas con seres deformes, criaturas mutadas genéticamente, algunas tan abominables que ni siquiera deberían existir. Más allá, en lo que aquellos mounstros llaman 'laboratorio principal' el sonido de gorgoteo llama su atención, y por un momento la necesidad de derramar las lágrimas que hace mucho tiempo se han secado en sus ojos, nace. Pues allí, dentro de inmensos tanques repletos de líquido verdoso se encuentran el Capitán Levi y Eren, uno frente al otro, ambos inconscientes de su desnudez y de las manos y ojos que los recorren día a día, extrayendo tejidos, muestras de fluidos y de sus órganos internos, para anotar los resultados de los experimentos obrados en sus cuerpos en interminables notas que narran la triste historia de lo que queda de la nación de Eldia.

Porque esa es la verdad, ya que después de todos esos años, ellos, Sassha y Jean son los únicos Eldianos de la Era de los titanes que han sobrevivido, pues los demás, los que con ella después de la masacre en la Isla Paradis fueron llevados a ese lugar, han muerto.

El recorrido termina y Mikasa se ve a sí misma rodeada de un montón de figuras humanoides vestidos de pies a cabezas de blanco impoluto. Figuras que sostienen agujas y aparatos de diferentes tamaños que van colocando en su cuerpo después de sacarle la delgada tela que lleva puesta y que le hace de ropa. Al final una mascarilla transparente es puesta en su boca y aquel miedo irrefrenable que ha vivido con ella todo ese tiempo y día tras día, regresa.

 _El miedo a cerrar los ojos, el miedo a abrirlos nuevamente._

Porque cada una de esas acciones conlleva a caer en un infierno. Y aún no decide cuál de los dos es el peor. Si el de los recuerdos amargos y de sueños rotos, o el de su escalofriante realidad actual, llena de dolor.

Lastimosamente para ella, no tiene salvación de ninguno, pues incluso ese derecho le ha sido arrebatado.

Cuando sus párpados empiezan a ceder bajo la presión del potente sedante corriendo vertiginoso en su sistema, la melodía en su cabeza parece elevarse, subir, subir y eclipsar todo, hasta que en punto ya no sabe si esa melodía es la del presente o la del pasado. Pero tal vez en esta ocasión ya no tendrá que pensar más ello, pues la melodía que está sonando, es la canción de calabaza. La tonada de la muerte.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Conciencia de Carlangas: ¿Qué es esto, manta?

Carlangas: Un Fic, manta.

Conciencia de Carlangas: No manta, me refiero a que no le entendí.

Carlangas: Pues te aguantas cretina es lo que me salió.

Conciencia de Carlangas: Ya me jodí.

—Fin de la discusión monologa de Carlangas—

Ajem. ¿Qué les pareció? Ay no sé, siento que fallé otra vez. Pero bueno, he aquí mi teoría conspirativa sobre SNK: ¿Realmente es la ambición por los recursos en la Isla Paradis y el temor a los titanes por lo que Marley ataca a los Eldianos?

Los indicios dicen que sí, pero como la Llama está loca, capaz y la Carlangas no esté tan loca como él.

Ahh bueno. Gracias por leer esta cosita rara. Me gustaría que me dijeran en un review que les ha parecido.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
